The disclosure according to the present disclosure relates to a damper device that has an input element to which torque from an engine is transferred and an output element.
Hitherto, there has been known, as a damper device that is applicable to a starting device, a double-path damper used in association with a torque converter (see Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2012-506006, for example). In the damper device, a vibration path from an engine and a lock-up clutch (32) to an output hub (37) is divided into two parallel vibration paths B and C, and the two vibration paths B and C each have a pair of springs and a separate intermediate flange (36, 38) disposed between the pair of springs. In addition, a turbine (34) of the torque converter is coupled to the intermediate flange (36) of the vibration path B in order to make the natural frequencies of the two vibration paths different from each other, and the natural frequency of the intermediate flange (36) of the vibration path B is lower than the natural frequency of the intermediate flange (38) of the vibration path C. In such a damper device, in the case where the lock-up clutch (32) is engaged, vibration from the engine is input to the two vibration paths B and C of the damper device. When engine vibration at a certain frequency reaches the vibration path B which includes the intermediate flange (36) coupled to the turbine (34), the phase of vibration between the intermediate flange (36) of the vibration path B and the output hub (37) is shifted by 180 degrees with respect to the phase of input vibration. In this event, since the natural frequency of the intermediate flange (38) of the vibration path C is higher than the natural frequency of the intermediate flange (36) of the vibration path B, vibration which is input to the vibration path C is transferred to the output hub (37) without causing a shift (deviation) of the phase. In this way, vibration of the output hub (37) can be damped by shifting the phase of vibration transferred from the vibration path B to the output hub (37) and the phase of vibration transferred from the vibration path C to the output hub (37) by 180 degrees.